Family
by thentheresthat
Summary: Takes place right after Remember Me. Things have been different since Hoyt's death and the relationship between Jane and Maura is being tested. RIZZLES Powder Keg. FINAL CHAPTERS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The dewy air threatened to turn to early morning rain as Dr. Maura Isles wound her way around the Charles River and into her third and final mile. A morning run was a rarity given the unpredictable schedule she kept as Chief Medical Examiner for the Boston Police Department and she relished the opportunity to be out of the morgue and in the morning air, getting some overdue exercise.

It was also the only time Maura could clear her head.

Jogging past the Harvard Bridge, Maura looked quickly at her watch.

"Right on time."

Winding her way up a footpath and onto the final stretch of pavement, Maura leaned forward, doubling the pace. _What's a workout for if not to reach another personal best? _She flew passed the old gas lamp post she used as her finish line at full throttle and ran another fifty yards before slowing her pace, then turned and jogged slowly back, taking her pulse along the way. Leaning against the lamp post for a leg stretch, Maura checked her watch again and smiled. _Ten seconds faster._

The watch was a gift from the precinct; a "medal of honour," as Detective Korsak put it for having officially survived her being tazed by Hoyt's goon just before his death. Maura had been summoned up to the bullpen her first day back and been surprised with balloons, fudge clusters and the watch, a hefty Tag Hauer, which she'd accepted graciously and wore ever since despite it clashing with everything in her wardrobe. Korsak may have given it to her, but she knew the whole thing was Jane's idea.

_Jane._

Maura lifted her chin up to feel droplets of rain begin to fall on her face.

"Hey, Bionic Woman."

Maura's smile deepened. She knew that husky voice anywhere. Slowly opening her eyes, she quickly spotted Detective Jane Rizzoli leaning casually against an oak with two Starbucks ventis in her hand and Maura's hoodie. She shook her hair, sending tiny droplets in every direction. No telling how long she'd stood there, but she was damp and couldn't have been comfortable. Still, she made getting rained on look sexy.

"Hey, yourself."

Maura trotted over and took her hoodie from Jane's shoulder, thread her arms through and zipped it up, making sure the hood and drawstrings were perfectly positioned. Satisfied, she took the coffee Jane held out but couldn't ignore the smile on the detective's face. Slightly embarrassed, Maura checked herself again. Nothing seemed out of place.

"What? Do I?"

Jane laughed. "Nothing. I'm just enjoying the rituals."

Maura sipped the coffee. Hazelnut, sweetened exactly the way she liked it. Perfect.

"You know, most athletes display some sort of habitual behaviour before they perform."

"Ok, Nomar."

Maura laughed, and play punched Jane in the stomach leaving a dark silhouette in the shape of her fist. _Jane had been standing here for a while_.

"You're soaked, Jane. What's going on? How long have you been out here?"

"Long enough to notice you really putting it on during the last mile. Really impressive, Maur. Considering you're running in a circle." The detective winked.

"You should join me, Jane. Running is one of the best ways to keep in shape. Besides, you didn't answer my question. Why the early rise?"

Jane shrugged, "Ya got me. We've got a case. Got the call about an hour ago. Beacon Hill. I begged Korsak to let you finish your run on the one condition that I drive you down myself."

Jane rattled her car keys and touched a button, and her car chirped nearby. Maura's face turned to panic and Jane smiled, wrapping an arm around her.

"Don't worry. We'll swing by your house so you can change."

At Jane's car, Maura stole one last glance at the river, now a blurry symphony of rain hitting the water, startled birds circling above and taking shelter. She looked up to see the wind blowing the trees and took a deep breath, tasting the fall air. She loved this time of year.

"Maura."

Maura looked up and locked eyes with two slightly concerned chocolate brown ones. It wasn't the first and hardly the last time that seeing such a desperate look of concern would take her breath away. She'd never cared about anyone the way she cared about Jane. And ever since the shooting, ever since Hoyt's death she knew one thing was clear. Jane Rizzoli was the most powerful force in her life.

Maura winked back and got in the car, leaving the brunette with a sly slow grin.

"Let's go," Jane smiled as she slammed the key into the ignition, shifted gears and sped out of the parking space, setting off a few car alarms in the process.

"Jane."

"Oops."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Twenty minutes later, Jane pulled up the cobbled mews in Beacon Hill, already being taped off by police and traffic diverted. She caught a glimpse of Korsak and Frost on the steps of a brownstone across the street and nodded, shutting off the car.

"Number fifty-seven. You good?" Jane turned to Maura who was already sliding out of the car, medical bag in hand. It had taken Maura no time at all to quickly shower, change and emerge looking like Grace Kelly on a good day. How she got her hair to curl perfectly like that after a run and getting rained on boggled the detective. Then again, Jane's morning routine consisted of a Marine shower, chap-stick and air-drying her hair before throwing on a suit and pounding a cup of coffee. Breakfast of champions.

"Yep, let's go," Maura said as she and Jane trotted across the street and under the yellow tape. A quick ID at the perimeter and they were allowed inside.

Korsak and Frost stood just inside the foyer and greeted the two with a stifled hello. Frost's tolerance to the crime scenes had improved dramatically since his first day on homicide, but something he'd just seen had suddenly brought it back to zero.

"That bad, huh?" Jane asked as she pulled on two purple surgical gloves.

"Just need to take a knee. Be with you in a minute."

"Dr. Isles," a voice called from inside the room. Maura pushed by Frost and Jane and was gone. Jane was about to follow but Frost grabbed her coat.

"Jane."

"Hey, Frost if you need more time—"

"No, Jane, listen. Be careful on this one. It hits a little close to home. Dr Isles –"

"What about Dr. Isles?" Jane turned her body toward Frost and Korsak and lowered her voice, concerned etched across her face to match theirs.

"Barry, what?"

Korsak cleared his throat and Frost's phone rang. Korsak nodded and Frost handed Korsak an iPad he was carrying and walked out onto the front porch.

"Vince, you want to tell me what's going on?"

Korsak pulled Jane into the corner of the foyer.

"Do you know who lives here, Jane? Dana and Roger Green." Korsak showed Jane a famous photo of the couple on Forbes magazine.

"Dotcom millionaire turned mayoral wannabe and his artist wife, yah I know the story. The American dream. Are you saying our vics are them? Why isn't the place crawling with lawyers and press?"

"We're trying to keep a lid on it, working as fast as we can."

"Korsak, I hate to tell you but it's only a matter of time before the press gets wind of this. The yellow tape and diverted traffic aren't exactly discrete. What happened?"

Korsak blinked, he may as well tell her.

"Look, we know cause of death in there is pretty straightforward. Multiple fatal gunshot wounds to victims of what's likely a home robbery gone bad. Still don't know what they were after, but considering Roger Green's resume." Korsak took a breath and tapped the screen of the iPad, used his fingers to expand an image, what looked like an official certificate. "Original data showed two residents at fifty-seven Beacon, but we found a child's room upstairs so I had Frost cross-check." Korsak enlarged the image further to show an official adoption certificate dated one month prior. "Jane, they'd just adopted a little girl. Paperwork hasn't even been through the system which is why we missed it at first."

Jane looked at the screen, scrolled down. "Amy. Eight years old. Where is she?"

Korsak stared back at the detective. This he didn't need to spell out.

"Christ."

"We're looking to see if the gas station down the street picked up anything on their cameras, see if we can get some plates, put out a BOLO. Doing everything we can Jane. We'll get her back."

Jane turned to walk into the threshold, but stopped. Korsak licked his lips and cleared his throat. Jane knew every idiosyncrasy of her ex-partner to know there was something he hadn't told her. She looked at him. _ Busted. _

"That's not the only bit, Jane. She lost her first set of adopted parents in a car accident when she was five."

"You're telling me this kid has lost two sets of adopted parents?"

_Damn_, Jane thought and turned to look at the path Maura just made only seconds ago.

"So who is her next of kin at this point?"

"Don't know," Frost said trotting up, this time looking a bit brighter. "Looks like the family was trying to keep this adoption pretty quiet. Turns out the Greens had been trying to conceive for years. Nothing was successful, so they got lucky with adoption. We're not entirely sure how much the extended family knows. Green has a younger brother, Ethan. Trying to get a hold of him now."

Korsak's phone rang and he walked outside to answer it.

"Thanks, Vince. Keep me posted."

Jane ran her hand through her hair and took a deep breath. She didn't like child cases. Adult homicides she could deal with, but anything involving a child plagued Jane for months even after a case had been closed. And ever since Maura, she'd had a difficult time shaking adoptions. She knew the ME couldn't help but get somewhat emotionally involved simply because of parallels in her own life. It was only a matter of time before Maura learned the full background of the case and Jane wasn't looking forward to telling her.

Jane stepped over the threshold and couldn't help but sadly smile. Maura was in her element, inches away from Roger Green, chirping off observations which an assistant quickly jotted into a notepad. Jane could see Maura move Dana Green, point at her hands and the assistant jotted down some more notes. Maura made forensics an art and had gathered a small audience. Typical. The spell was broken briefly when the assistant dropped his pen and cursed. Maura promptly handed over her own pen from her kit with a smile. The assistant smiled back and continued jotting down her last notation before sealing a bag and trotting past Jane to the forensics van.

As if she could feel Jane staring at her, Maura turned and looked at the detective and slowly rose.

_Damn, am I that obvious? _

Jane walked over and looked at the two victims, hand on her badge and one on Maura's shoulder.

"What do we got?"

"What _have _we got, Jane," said Maura as she removed her gloves and stepped toward one of the walls to place several tools back in her kit.

"Multiple gunshot wounds to the upper body caused both victims to bleed out within a matter of minutes. Pretty straightforward. However, I'm perplexed. Pattern of blood and various material under the finger nails show massive signs of struggle. It's like something happened in here that set them off before they were killed. Many freeze in fear. But the Greens. They were fighting for something."

"Or someone."

Korsak, Maura and Jane all turned to see Lieutenant Cavanaugh descending the stairs holding a Dora the Explorer Doll.

"Nothing upstairs," Cavanaugh said as he handed the doll to a policeman who bagged it and walked off. "No ransom note, nothing."

Jane couldn't help but watch Maura solve the equation.

"A child."

Jane didn't have the heart for Cavanaugh to break the news and cut him off mid-stride.

"They'd just adopted an eight year old girl, Amy. It's so new that the paperwork isn't through the system yet. Kid's room upstairs was the tipoff."

Maura's gaze dropped for a nano-second. Then, "That's what they were fighting for. They took her?"

"We think so. Frost is already canvassing, checking surveillance, everything. We're doing everything we can."

"Take me to the lab?" was all Maura could reply as she clicked her bag closed and walked out of the crime scene.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The ride back to the precinct only took ten minutes, but it felt like days as one word wasn't shared between the women. Maura was silent, looking out the window. Passersby would mistake her as someone calmly enjoying the ride, casually taking in the sights and sounds. Jane knew differently by the way Maura rubbed her hands together on her lap and looked without seeing. Maura was deep in her headspace, no doubt thinking about an adopted girl gone missing after the loss of her parents.

At the elevator bay Jane clicked the down arrow to the morgue and Maura looked at her, noticing Jane didn't click 'up' toward the bullpen.

Sighing, Maura smiled. "I'm fine Jane, really" and stepped into the elevator, but the detective wasn't convinced and followed right after her.

"So allow an escort. Plus I know you still have my Lady Antebellum CD. Back now, please."

The doors closed and the elevator started to descend.

"Adopted, Jane." Maura simply stared at the numbers on the elevator LED screen.

Jane moved closer to Maura and put both hands on her shoulders. Maura could never resist this classic Rizzoli move. Something about Jane's proximity threw her and when Jane moved closer, Maura couldn't help but look back into those deep chocolate eyes. That concerned face. She felt dizzy.

"Hey."

Maura sighed to shake it off, automatically putting her hands on Jane's and squeezed.

"I'm alright, really."

"We'll get 'em, ok? I promise."

"Kay."

Not really knowing what else to say, they stayed like that for a few more seconds. Jane's hand squeezed Maura's shoulder and her thumb lightly stroked Maura's neck as a comforting gesture sending a firey jolt throughout the doctor's body. Maura went to say something but found her throat had gone dry. Jane took a slight step forward when the elevator doors dinged open and both women stepped apart and assumed normal elevator standing position. Maura emerged and turned just before heading into the lab and gave Jane a hopeful smile.

"Thanks, Jane. See you later?"

As the doors closed, Jane could only put her head against the cold steel.

"Anytime," she said to no one in particular and punched the 'up' arrow.

_Coffee first, then the bullpen._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jane wasn't three feet inside the cafe when Frankie Rizzoli sauntered over with such a boyish grin, Jane couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey little brother—"

"Ack, hey. It's detective now, ok?"

"Right, right, yes _Detective_ Rizzoli. Have you received your new marching orders yet?"

"Not yet, still pushing the paperwork through. Is it just me or does this take ages? Seriously, I'm still working the same beat until I get reassigned. Hey, maybe I'll get stuck in with you guys."

Jane laughed, play punching Frankie. "God forbid you learn from the best! Soak it up, Frankie. Enjoy that eight hours of sleep each night you're still getting, a social life—"

Frankie laughed, "Christ, soon I'll be you."

Soon, sugar packets were flying as both Rizzoli children were determined to soft pelt one another to death.

"Ay, oh! Children!" Barked Angela Rizzoli who had appeared out of thin air magically producing two cups of coffee and croissants. "Do I have to separate you two? Be-have."

The last scold was delivered in a whisper more suited to misbehaving children during a church service. A loud whisper. Jane and Frankie started laughing.

Angela put the cups and plates down. "Why did you have to use the Splenda packets? You couldn't have done that with the brown ones? Nobody every uses those."

"Geez, Ma, you're like a ninja," said Frankie as he quickly collected the paper ammo. "Seriously, how do you do that?"

"Yah, we'll I have had years of practice. I also have super-human hearing skills. What is this about a social life?"

Jane rolled her eyes and took a swig of her coffee.

"Oh, well Ma Jane is just frustrated because she hasn't gone out on any good dates lately. Personally I just don't think she's met the right person yet. What do you think?"

Angela perked up. "Oh, well why didn't you say so? Monica Fanelli's nephew Robbie just returned from another one of his long hauls up to Canada. Looking hot and single."

"Did you just sing-song that last bit and waggle your eyebrows? Gross, Ma."

"What, he's well travelled."

"The I-95 doesn't count, Ma.

"He gets really good insurance."

"Really? He's a truck driver. Are you kid- tell me you're kidding, Ma."

"Oh, come on Janie," said Frankie, "10-4 good buddy could be his way of telling you he loves you. He could be your rock-OW!"

Jane smiled, having just nailed Frankie in the shin. Frankie grabbed his coffee and croissant and kissed his mother before limping out the door.

Jane sighed, "Frankie is incorrect, Mother. I am just busy."

"HA!" She could hear Frankie say down the hallway.

Angela sat down across from Jane and cocked her head to the side, studying her daughter. Jane was drumming her thumbs on the top of her coffee lid staring at nothing in particular. She stopped only when Angela put her hands on top of hers.

"You started doing that when you were a teenager. About the same time you and I stopped really talking to one another."

Jane furrowed her brow.

"Is it Maura?"

Jane startled and answered a little too quickly.

"What? No. It's just. It's just a case we're working. It's a tough one."

Angela's eyes narrowed and she smiled. "Ok. I won't force you." Angela got up and started to clear off some dishes. She leaned against her daughter and whispered, "I know she means the world to you, sweetheart. She does to me too. I'm here if you need me."

Jane just stared at her coffee cup, then quietly.

"Thanks, Ma."

"Good, now eat your croissant. Or else give it to Dr. Isles. You both could put on a bit of weight. I think bigger than the both of you combined."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jane sat back from the computer screen and rubbed her eyes, then checked her watch. It was approaching ten thirty at night and her eyes burned with exhaustion. Lifting her head, she looked at the case board in front of her and tried to put the missing pieces together.

Until about 8 o'clock tonight, she thought they'd come up empty handed on the surveillance until Frost was able to pull a grainy feed from the Arco station near the crime scene. The footage was now being pieced together digitally and they'd have a clear plate print in the morning. Jane leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. In child abduction cases, every minute counts and they'd gone more than twelve hours without contact. _Why hadn't there been a ransom demand? _She hoped Amy was still alive. For her sake. For Maura's sake.

_Maura. _

Jane had dropped down to the morgue earlier in the day, but Maura was too busy running tests and comparing lab results to have more than a five minute conversation. Jane thought Maura may drop by the bullpen before going home, but the doctor may have just preferred to head home alone. Jane didn't blame her. Sometimes Maura preferred solitude on certain cases. Still, Jane couldn't help but wish Maura would open up to her more.

Jane smiled. _That would be the pot calling the kettle. _

Jane gathered her things and headed into the elevator and pressed 'down'. Sometimes Maura kept very long hours. When the doors dinged open, Jane saw Maura's office lights were on and found her on the floor, crouching over dozens of squares of fabric.

Jane knocked lightly on the door.

"And on today's Martha Stewart, we'll be picking out fall colour swatches."

Maura smiled and bowed her head, then turned to Jane and gave her a devilish grin that nearly knocked the detective off of her feet. Maura then stuck out her hand.

"Help me up."

"Yes, ma'am." Jane obediently walked over to Maura and took both of her hands.

"One. Two. Three."

And Jane hefted up Maura all in one smooth motion, causing the doctor to glide up just inches apart from Jane. With Maura came her scent, lavender and an intoxicating perfume and of course Maura herself. Jane breathed it in all at once and felt her heart in her throat.

"Thanks," Maura said and kissed Jane on the cheek. "And thanks for today."

Maura slowly disconnected their hands and rubbed her neck and perched on one of her designer chairs Jane couldn't even hope to pronounce.

"So, what do the tea leaves say, Obi Wan?"

Maura gave Jane her best disapproving school 'marm' look and Jane motioned to the floor.

"I'd never guess, but the material underneath one of the victim's fingernails is an unusual fabric of some kind. It's not a traditional cotton blend you or – _you_ would wear. No offence."

"None taken," Jane said as she crouched and picked at a few squares. "Ok, so which of America's next top designer kidnapped Amy and killed her parents?"

"No, what I mean Jane is that the fabric is a thicker blend, like something more utilitarian, a uniform. If we can find out what kind of uniform it is, we can potentially trace its origin—"

"And pinpoint a possible location. Nice work, Maura. Any leads?"

Maura smiled and picked up a few swatches.

"Fabric matched a few swatches I had couriered over from the fashion district."

"Really?"

"I don't think it's wrong to call on a few friends, do you? Besides, Sonia threw in a few test swatches rumoured to be Gucci's Fall 2012."

The detective swore she saw Maura's eyes begin to sparkle.

"I'm more of a Filene's Basement 2011 gal, myself—"

"Here, feel this." Maura put one of the fabric squares on her collarbone and put Jane's hand on top of it, stroking the fabric. "Do you feel that? It's roughness?"

Jane nodded.

"_Metallic_ blend," Maura said in a storytelling kind of voice.

"Like car upholstery?"

"Very good, Jane." Maura smiled. "And this?"

Jane was enjoying the game and was concentrating fairly hard at this point.

"Yes. I can feel that. Oil or a waxy finish?"

"Precisely." Maura smiled and grabbed another swatch. "And this one. Here, really feel it. Rub it through your fingers. Maura put both of her hands on top of Jane's. Warm. Soft. Firm.

"Um, it's."

_Christ. Keep it together, Rizzoli._

Jane couldn't feel anything except Maura's touch.

Maura stepped closer, ducking her eyes to catch the brunette's and encourage her to keep thinking. "Feel it?"

"Soft, softer than the last one. You know Maur, you're the fashionista, I don't know—"

Maura beamed, impressed. "No, that's right. Microblend." Maura laughed, causing the detective to flush and rub her ear.

"Great."

Maura had studied enough people to know she made Jane nervous. This has increased dramatically since the shooting, since Hoyt. She also knew the sensations she was feeling for the detective weren't always within best friend territory.

_Was the feeling mutual? _

The detective licked her lips and swallowed.

Both nearly jumped out of their skin when Maura's cell phone rang. Stepping back and putting her hand to her chest, Maura breathed and looked at the caller ID.

"Jesus," sighed Jane, backing up and leaning against Maura's desk.

"It's the lab," Maura said and pressed a button on her phone. "Dr. Isles. Yes, I did. Are you positive? When? Ok, when you do call me immediately, please. Yes, thank you. Goodbye." Clicking the cell phone off, Maura turned to look at the several swatches, the earlier moment of passion gone.

"What did they say?" asked Jane.

"They've narrowed it down to the metallic and wax blend. They are matching strands but that will take time. Should have results in the morning. I've asked them to call me as soon as they find a match."

"Maur, that's amazing. Good guess-"

Maura looked up in shock at Jane.

"-Hypothesis, which will be proven fact only by following the scientific method."

Maura laughed, then yawned.

"Ok, _that_ could have been the biggest yawn on record."

Embarrassed, Maura laughed too and started gathering some of the swatches, dropping a few.

"No, seriously, I need to call Guinness."

"Oh, Jane. Do we need to talk about your habits?"At that, Maura threw a few pieces of fabric at Jane and they both erupted in exhausted giggles.

Catching her breath, Jane stole the opportunity. "You said a few hours, right? So why don't we call it a night for now, order some pizza and crash for a bit. I have that Renee Zell-whatever movie you like so we could watch that. Plus, Jo Friday is going through withdrawal."

Maura's eyes narrowed and a devilish grin appeared on her lips.

"Deal."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Pizza, wine and about twenty minutes of the romantic comedy is all it took for both women to fall asleep on Jane's couch. Jo Friday kicked and mumbled at Jane's feet awakening Maura who took a moment to take in her surroundings. She recognized the rhythmic breathing of a sleeping Jane immediately and the scratchy warmth of the oversized Red Sox blanket Jane had wrapped them in and sighed.

_Jane's place. _

Maura had only resumed coming over to Jane's house regularly only a few weeks ago. After Hoyt's death, Maura couldn't be alone with Jane without feeling dizzy or having a severe need to simply touch the detective. She'd done this several times and saw it made Jane uncomfortable so rather than push the detective away, Maura tried to eliminate opportunities when the two were alone. This included house visits and some sorely missed wine nights.

Maura had hypothesized that this was a reaction to post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD) and had spent her evenings scouring the latest journals to prove her hypothesis correct, which it did not. She was falling for Jane.

When Maura saw Hoyt and his scalpel handiwork up close and the panicked look on Jane's face, she'd never felt so helpless. Maura assumed he'd killed Jane when she saw the serial killer tower above her and for the first time in her life wanted to die. She'd heard Jane yell when Hoyt cut Maura and heard the commotion, but at that point had already committed to dying and had gone numb. It was only when Frost sat her up and she saw a crumpling Jane in the arms of Korsak did she know Jane was alive. Jane and Maura were still alive.

Maura felt guilty. They'd never spoken about it, but there was no doubting that Maura's role that day was bait. Hoyt's MO was couples. He'd targeted Jane at first, but went after Maura in the end. By hurting Maura, Hoyt would have destroyed Jane. He would have won. He nearly did. Maura was Jane's kryptonite and so distance seemed the best solution, at first.

Jane stirred a little and woke Maura from her daydream.

Maura looked at the detective, sleeping with her tussled hair and BUPD shirt looking, serene. She followed Jane's arms wrapped securely around her body - not _exactly_ best friend sleeping positions.

Jane had acted differently since Hoyt too. The most surprising behaviour was when Jane went missing for three days. Well, she took time off, but wouldn't answer phone calls, even Maura's. Then she'd strolled into the morgue days later attempting to carry on with the same humour, the same invincibility. However, in between the jokes and banter, Maura noticed something was different. The swagger had faded. Jane was quieter than usual. She wouldn't make eye contact with Maura.

As routine set in, Jane and Maura finally got re-acquainted and started to hang out socially, at The Dirty Robber at first, but then at a few Rizzoli dinners thanks to Angela and now at Jane's place.

Maura stroked Jane's hair. So much remained unsaid about the months following Hoyt. Hell, about the year following Jane's shooting. Still, the walls were crumbling down ever-slowly. As much as she knew about Jane, the detective remained a multi-layered mystery.

Maura leaned closer to Jane who was still soundly asleep. She cocked her head to one side and dared herself – and slowly brushed her lips against Jane's temple letting them linger along with her thoughts of what could only be described as love for this woman.

Jane stirred, half-awake.

"Maura."

Jane turned her head slightly so that her lips unexpectedly met Maura's in an impromptu kiss. Maura froze, letting Jane's lips feather hers, lightly at first and then hungrily. Jane let out a small moan and Maura melted into the kiss, not daring to pull away – not that she could if she wanted to. Her body ignited and her ears started to burn. She'd started to go deaf when suddenly it was over and Jane rolled over and fell back asleep, breathing deeply.

Maura sat there touching her lips and blinking at Jane. She slowly put her head back on Jane's shoulder and watched a now very alert Jo Friday staring back at her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The duet of two cell phones going off at the same time caused a yelp from Jo Friday and both women to jerk awake, fumbling to do anything to make the noises stop.

"Rizzoli," Jane breathed into the phone.

"Dr. Isles," Maura chirped a little more coherently into hers.

"Outstanding," Jane sat up and put a hand on Maura's knee. "Did you get a positive plate ID?"

"Thank you for calling me straightaway," Maura leaned back and put her hand on Jane's. "Did you find a match?"

"Where?" Both asked.

"Thanks Frost. Get Cavanaugh's OK to assemble. I want the bastards being caught napping." Jane hung up the phone.

"Thank you, yes I will. Goodbye." Maura hung up her phone and turned to Jane. "Uniforms are standard issue flame-retardant for T-engineers. Residue on the fabric under the victim's nails are laced with oil residue matching an assembly plant off of the green line."

"Plates match a DSL van, reported stolen two days ago from a lot about five blocks from Lechmere station, Green Line. Van's been spotted at a small warehouse near Lechmere mall. We've got our location."

Both women got up and started donning on coats. Jane holstered her gun and Maura hefted her medical bag. At the door, Maura turned around nearly knocking the detective over.

"Maura, what—"

"I'm coming."

"Maura, you can't, you know that."

"Jane, I'm perfectly aware of the rules and regulations of the Boston PD and what I can and cannot do when you're raiding a building. I meant I'm riding down there with you."

"Ok, Mom."

It was barely detectable, but Maura flinched, then simply turned and walked down the hallway.

_Nice one, Rizzoli. _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The drive to the warehouse was agony and Jane busied herself mostly with organizing the raid with Frost on the secure radio. Pulling up to the outer perimeter, she could see Korsak and Frost already assembling with several other officers donning vests. Getting out of the car, Jane popped the trunk and put on her vest and checked the number of clips and bullets for her gun. She could already feel the adrenaline taking over. It was welcome and familiar, unlike the uneasiness she felt radiating from the front passenger seat.

Frost trotted over and nodded to Maura, now perfectly composed and remained in the car staring at her lap. Frost began talking to Jane who shut the trunk and walked the conversation over to Maura so that she could hear. The ME smiled slightly, realizing Jane wanted her understanding as much of the operation as possible.

Frost was oblivious and pressed on with the sit-rep.

"Confirmed visual of the van and several adult male individuals seen entering the building late last night. No movement since. Canvas of the area produced one hobo who said he thought he'd heard a young child."

Jane put her hand on Frost's shoulder. "Amy. Can we confirm that? How do we know this guy wasn't flying on meth at the time?"

Frost nodded, "We've already completed a sobriety test. Believe it or not, the guy is sober. Says he owns all the tips in the area so overheard the girl's voice last night when he was fishing for leftovers on the south side."

Korsak walked up producing a small map and they all leaned on the car hood to run through the order of operations one last time. Despite her earlier outburst, Maura still loved this side of Jane. This was Jane in her element, alert and ready. Brave. Selfless. Maura had never loved and feared one person more in her entire life. The play of emotions may have been a bit obvious because at that moment, Jane looked up and caught Maura's eyes. She nodded and the team disappeared to finish the last of the pre-op. Jane walked around to Maura's door and opened it, never breaking eye contact and lifted Maura up and out of the seat into a heart-bursting hug.

Korsak and Frost looked up and smiled, then quickly turned back to finish their conversations.

"I'm sorry," Jane whispered.

Maura couldn't do anything but swallow back the tears and hug Jane tighter.

"Rizzoli. We go in three." A voice called over Jane's earpiece loud enough for both of the women to hear. All around the sound of guns being checked, re-checked clicked around them and the world got very quiet. Dawn was about to break. They had to move now.

"Be safe," was all Maura could manage.

Jane squeezed Maura's hand and winked. "Hey, it's me." And evaporated with the rest of her team.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jane, Frost and the team posted up toward a side entrance to the warehouse. The series of leapfrog actions made it a silent, slow but steady migration to the building. Slamming their backs against the wall on both sides of a door, Jane looked at Frost who nodded and stood, kicking the door open and in one second, the entire team flew into the warehouse.

Maura stood behind the police barrier a few blocks away, pinned to a pair of binoculars and seeing little wavy ant versions of the BPD as they entered the warehouse. Maura listening on the radio but could only hear Jane and Frost communicating, then the sound of feet, slamming doors and finally silence. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Jane's voice came in loud and clear.

"Warehouse secured. No suspects in sight. Completing full sweep of—wait a minute."

The sound of a cell phone ringtone could be heard over the speaker. The ringtone wasn't Fur Elise or even a vibration, but the grizzly repeating of "Pick it up if you want her to live. Pick it up if you want her to live."

Jane looked at Frost who shook his head. Jane took a deep breath and tapped the button on the phone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Hello, this is Detective Rizzoli of the Boston Police Department, to who am I speaking?"

Other members of the team started to shift, but Jane held up a close fist signalling them to freeze which they did immediately.

"Detective Rizzoli. You may call me Adam."

"Ok, Adam. What do you want?"

_Silence_

"Do you have the little girl?"

More silence. Jane pantomimes a cell phone and Frost mouth's "we're tracing now."

Grizzly laughter on the phone interrupted Jane's train of thought.

"Right about now, you're trying to triangulate the origins of this call. You think I haven't thought of that? Technology is a useful thing, detective. With all of the right tools, you can fake your position, your voice, your entire public profile if you had the means. And I have the means."

"You seem to know a lot about technology, Adam."

"We live in a digital age, detective. Look why don't you tell your boys to stop trying to trace this call and concentrate on what I'm going to tell you next. Otherwise, I'd be happy to lay out another trail and continue making the BPD look like the keystone cops."

"He knew we'd follow the evidence. The fabrics, the plates." Frost adjusted his vest and snorted, looked at Jane.

Jane held up a hand. "You seem to know a lot about police work too."

"Thank you, detective. I take that as a compliment coming from you."

Jane ignored the flattery. "Ok, so why don't you help me do my job? You know I can't promise anything unless I have proof of life."

"Tomorrow, 6pm Boston Common, Park Street entrance. You'll find a marked, south-facing bench where you will sit and wait. You will come alone. If you're accompanied I will know and Amy will die. Do what I say and you will have your proof of life. Make sure your man gets all that because I won't repeat myself."

Jane looked at Frost who nodded.

"And Rizzoli, you may want to vacate the premises because it's going to blow up in about fifteen seconds. You won't want to be holding this phone."

_Click._


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: This story is inspired by the amazing work of author Tess Gerritsen and the all of the extraordinary talent behind TNT's Rizzoli & Isles. I own nothing.

Thanks: This is my first writing venture and I've been amazed at the positive feedback, thank you. I don't write for reviews, but I realise the more people review, the more chances you click on my story and give it a read. I simply hope you enjoy reading my as much as I did creating it.

Chapter 11

The police radio went crazy as shouts and boots hitting pavement created a cacophony that shorted out Maura's earpiece. She yanked it out of her ears and focused the binoculars. One, two, three, four police emerged from the warehouse. She could make them out as the support team. Then nothing. _Where is she? _

"Shit. Fire in the hole! Cover, cover, cover!" Jane yelled as the rest of the team spilled out of the warehouse.

Frost high-kicked a nearby side door and scanned the horizon for a shelter, spotting an abandoned subway carriage about 50 yards away. Jane grabbed him and they burst out of the door.

"Move your ass, Frost!"

"Maura's gonna kill you for this one!" Frost doubled his pace and they hauled ass across the lot.

"I hope you brought your T fare. Holy shit!" Jane poured it on and mentally counted the seconds. She wanted to be as far away as possible from that warehouse when it went up.

"Holy shit." Korsak gripped his binoculars and watched in silence along with the rest of the support team.

Maura held her breath and watched Jane and Frost run like bats out of hell toward the abandoned T carriage. _Please, God._

"Five, four, three," Jane counted as she jumped into the carriage backwards, yanking in Frost after her and twisting sideways, covering his body. They hit just as the warehouse exploded, its shock-wave picking up the carriage slightly on one end and causing it to slide slowly down the rails. A waft of intense heat blew into the carriage and then was gone.

The world went silent and Jane and Frost pawed at each other, making sure neither was hurt and nodded. Their heavy breathing started to even out and Jane's ears started to ring and once again pull in sound.

"Alright, partner."

Frost laughed nervously and she did too, relieved. Jane tried her radio but it was broken from the blast. She quickly poked her head out the door.

"This is our stop." Jane hopped out of the carriage followed by Frost. They immediately ran behind it to shield themselves from the immense heat.

"Christ, that looks like we moved about ten feet," said Frost.

Sirens approached and three Boston Fire Department engines roared past while several ambulances and police cars surrounded Frost and Jane. The rest of her back up team got out and there were hugs and fives all around.

Frost started to limp and rub his backside.

"Frost, are you hurt?" Jane asked.

Embarrassed, Frost tried to shake it off. "Only my ass, Jane. Damn, girl you had to land on top of me in the carriage. You play for the Pats in a past life? I'm never going to live this down."

"Sorry, man. Still get checked out, ok?"

Frost hobbled off to an EMT and Jane turned to take in the burning warehouse. _Too close, Rizzoli. _She could feel the adrenaline start to die down and shivered.

Korsak cleared his throat behind Jane and she turned around.

"Alright kid?" Was all he could manage. The resolve on his face was telling. Korsak knew he would have never made it out of the warehouse alive, not running at that speed. That meant Jane wouldn't have. He made a point to thank Frost. He couldn't think of a better partner for Jane.

Jane looked at Korsak and the patrol car he was emerging from. The grill was hanging off, supported only by the half uprooted hedge sticking out of it. One of the hubcaps lay on the subway tracks. She laughed and rubbed her neck. "Great, Boss Hog, you?" as she motioned toward the car.

"Shit." Korsak remained serious, just looking at the detective. "Just had the paint redone too."

They stared at each other in silent acknowledgement of just how close Jane had come. Finally Korsak broke his gaze and stared at the fire. "You sure you're alright?"

"I'm OK, Vince. It's not much, but we got something."

"I heard," said Korsak. He noticed the detective was scanning the area, looking for someone. He smiled.

"Do you think she's alive? Amy?"

"I know she is, kid."

Korsak had a way of calming fears simply by the inflection in his voice. This was one of those times. Vince had seen a lot of cops crumble under stress during his career and made a vow early on to never go out yelling, _shit, we're all gonna die. _He'd perfected the art of positive, objective leadership when partnered with Jane Rizzoli, a detective he could only describe at first as a powder keg. Sure, certain things got his back up, like beaurocracy. But Jane didn't. They'd come along way.

"She better be." Jane looked around again.

Korsak cleared his throat and twitched his head to the right. Jane looked over to the now sea of cars. Leaning up against one watching silently was Maura.

_She's gonna kill me._

"She's gonna kill you, you know," said Korsak. "Right, I better check on our boy here." Korsak walked off, leaving Jane staring at Maura.

_Too close._

Jane walked through the people, hoses, badges toward Maura and her quiet little oasis in the impromptu parking lot.

"See all that?" Jane studied the doctor's face, dying to know what she was thinking.

Maura simply nodded. "Are you alright?"

"I'm alright." Jane grimaced and shrugged off her vest. "This thing itches though, get it off."

Maura's eyes went wide and she was at the detective's side in an instant. "Jane, don't move."

Jane looked down and saw a small red blood stain on her shirt.

_Damn._

"I'm sure it's noth-OK." Jane attempted to prevent it, but Maura was now lifting up the detective's shirt to reveal nothing more than a nasty but small scratch.

"Hold still, Jane." Jane sighed and let Maura do what she did best. She felt something cool and sucked in her breath. She was surprised to hear Maura laugh. "It's just alcohol, don't be such a baby." Then she felt Maura stealthily place a bandage where the scratch was and lower her shirt.

"Will I live, doc?" Jane asked pulling Maura onto her feet. Maura attempted a laugh but it was forced and Jane squeezed her hands forcing Maura to look at her with red eyes. Jane cursed herself instantly for asking _the worst question of the year._

"You'll be _fine_." Maura answered numbly and walked toward Korsak and Frost who were approaching. "It looks like you've got a lead, potential proof of life tomorrow."

_What the hell, Maur._

"Let's hope," said Frost, oblivious to emotional tango happening in front of him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It took a few hours to put out the fire and another hour to get Korsak's patrol car winched up and on its way back to the precinct. Korsak decided to employ another BPD tradition and order BBQ take-out for the team for surviving an explosion and rode back with Jane. Maura had kindly offered Vince her seat and asked Frost to drop her off at home so she could get her car. Riding back to the precinct, Jane couldn't stop thinking about Maura. _Goddamnit, something is off. _It never used to be difficult between them. Since Hoyt, it's like Maura was two different people.

Maura started feeling dizzy in Frost's car on the way back to hear place and looked at her palms. Sweaty. There were few times in Maura's life when she felt like this. When she had the flu or when she lied. She felt generally well and couldn't remember the last time she lied. She closed her eyes but all she could see was Jane running out of that warehouse and the explosion. As Frost turned down her street, Maura started mentally counting down. She did this when she thought she was going to faint and grabbed her purse. _I just need to get inside._ Frost stopped outside of Maura's house and she managed a smile and a polite "thank you," before getting out.

_Ten. Nine. Eight._

Maura fumbled for her house keys and heard Frost drive off.

_Seven. Six. _

Maura started to see black spots and blinked several times and felt her chest clench and her eyes flood with tears.

_Five. Four. _

She pushed open the door. _Three._

Swung it closed and leaned against it. _Two. One. _

Maura gasped and felt the weight of the morning's raid, of seeing Jane nearly lose her life _again_, suffocate her body. Tears poured down Maura's cheeks as she began to cry, sinking slowly until she sat on the floor with her head in her hands. Her body shook and her stomach clenched. She'd never cried like this before and had no idea how to stop, so just succumbed to it. All she could think was how nonchalant Jane was about risking her life and hated how oblivious she was to how it destroyed Maura. How oblivious Jane was to her feelings. _What the hell were they? How many times could she watch Jane die? How much longer did Maura have to pretend she was just Jane's best friend?_ Maura became enraged, clenched her fists broke down sitting on the floor of her foyer.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12b

Jane clicked her way through the adoption records looking for clues. She'd already spent three hours looking through the archives, even medical records of Dana and Roger Green and came up empty-handed. What's another hour?

Frost came barging in, holding up his phone. "Jane, we've found Ethan Green, Roger's brother. He's coming in. Maybe he can help build a profile on anyone who may have wanted to hurt the Greens."

"Great. Be right there. Hey, did he know about Amy?"

"Says he only found out when we contacted him. That's why he kindly offered to help."

"Great, thanks."

Ethan Green looked a lot like his brother. Intelligent, conservatively dressed slender.

"Thank you for coming in, Mr. Green. We're very sorry for your loss." Jane sat down with Frost.

Behind the bulletproof glass stood Korsak. Years of interrogation enabled him to identify a fake and he'd scrutinized every movement Ethan made since walking into the precinct. So far, boxes remain un-ticked. No red flags. Maybe the kid was who he said he was. A guy concerned about the welfare of his brother's kid. The door squeaked open and Maura walked in and smiled. Vince didn't know exactly, but something was off. Doctor Isles looked tired, exhausted. He realized he was staring and quickly shifted his gaze back toward the one-way glass. Maura sat in a chair and stared ahead.

"Thanks. I just want to help in any way I can. I'm not sure I have anything that's useful, detective."

"Just to confirm, you had no idea about Amy?" Frost questioned.

"None."

"Did anyone in your family or Dana's know about Amy?" Jane asked.

"Not that I'm aware of. We knew they had um, fertility issues. Dana had a few miscarriages after trying IVF for years, hormone therapy. I guess they decided on adoption."

"How did Dana and Roger meet?" Frost asked.

"We all met at Rutgers. I was a freshman and Roger and Dana were seniors. We met at an AIDs charity bicycle ride and that was it. Roger told me he was going to marry her after their third date. Ten years later, they're both dead." Ethan looked out of the window and chewed on his nails, lips trembling.

"Sorry, nasty habit." Ethan joked.

"S'alright," said Frost as he pushed a pencil and paper over to Ethan. "Would you mind writing down anything that comes to mind over the past several years? Anything fishy that comes to mind. For instance, your brother sold his business, some said years before it would have reached its potential. Do you know if there were any suspicious parties in that deal, anyone who might want to hurt the Greens?

"Look, Roger started the business from our dorm basement. He inspired a lot of people. He didn't make enemies. You felt lucky to work with him. He brought me on when I was still in college. Did you know, I designed the logo?"

"Did you know Roger planned to sell the business?"

"None of us did, but I guess it's no surprise if he was looking at expensive alternative medicine for Dana. Look, that was years ago. It happened, we moved on."

"Yah, it says you invested your cut into the biggest chain of bicycle shops in New England," said Jane.

"It wasn't much when you divided it up, paid off investors. But yah. Next to computers, Roger and I loved cycling but that fell away when business picked up. When he sold the business, I couldn't think of anything else to do. "

"I don't like it," said Korsak.

Maura leaned forward, "what?"

"Kid lost out on millions from a business he helped pour his heart into when his older brother sold it overnight. Is fertilization really that expensive, doc?"

"In vitro fertilisation or IVF can cost up to ten thousand dollars a try. If you're looking at multiple tries, tests, consultants, hormone therapy, one could argue you'd need a small fortune to afford it. Many turn to adoption in the end, but that comes with its own challenges."

Maura shrugged and looked through the glass. The door opened and Jane and Frost came in. Jane looked at Maura and smiled and was relieved to get a smile back.

"We need something," said Jane.

"We may have it, thanks to Doc here," Korsak said with a smile. "She was just teaching me about what many couples go through when trying to conceive and the adoption process."

"It's a bitch," said Frost. "My aunt and uncle saved up for IVF but it wasn't successful. Only had enough for one go. No dice. They're currently awaiting approval to adopt. Six years and all they want is a child."

Jane studied Maura. She couldn't read her face so she studied her posture. Maura was alert but not present.

"I used to do that," said Maura, breaking Jane's train of thought.

"What?" asked Frost, Jane and Korsak simultaneously.

Ethan had been left alone and had begun to twirl the pencil in his hand magically, like a mini baton.

"Pencil twirling," said Jane. "All the geeks- er- intelligent people used to do it in school. It drove me insane, especially during an exam. It's like the harder the question, the bigger the brain, the faster the pencils twirled. Hey, what do you expect from those who spent their life studying?" As she spoke, Jane walked up to the glass and leaned against it to try to get a better read of Maura's face. Maura turned and leaned against the glass, killing that plan.

Ethan jotted down a few lines then twirled his pencil again. He jotted down a few more lines than began chewing the pencil.

"Yahtzee," said Korzak and they all turned around to look through the glass.

"OK tell me you did _that,_" said Jane, teasing.

Maura turned around, mortified. "Never. Do you know how many germs are on the human hand, let alone pencils? _Borrowed_ pencils?"

"You don't seem to have any trouble handing out pens to assistants at crime scenes," Jane said batting her eyes.

"Peterson dropped his pen. It was already contaminated," said Maura.

Jane and Maura held a brief staring contest.

"You didn't ask for it back did you—"

"No," Maura let out a shy laugh.

"Doc, could you run tests on that pencil if we got it or you?" said Korsak.

"Absolutely," Maura said, standing up.

Not sure it will pan out, but worth a shot. Let's go Frost." Korsak and Frost filed out of the room and into the interrogation room leaving the detective and doctor alone for the first time since the explosion.

"It's good to see you laugh, Maur."

"It's good _to _laugh."

"We OK?"

"We're always OK, Jane."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next day, Detective Rizzoli entered the Park Street entrance to Boston Common at exactly 5:55pm and walked slowly along the rows of benches. She read the eroded plaques of dedications to spouses and couples who had enjoyed these seats many years ago. Jane wondered briefly what it would be like for her name to be on a bench like that.

She took a deep breath, listened. She'd followed Adam's directions to the letter and insisted that no police come with her. Maura hadn't objected this time. That didn't mean that ten different police cameras were trained on her right now, complete with snipers in discrete positions using telescope lenses.

Jane stopped in front of one bench. Something about it was different and she read the plaque. "In memory of Amy, beloved daughter of Dana and Roger." Jane's skin crawled and she immediately looked up and around. The bastard. This was the bench. Jane checked her watch. 5:59pm. She sat down and stared straight ahead.

_What the hell am I supposed to do here?_

A flicker of light caught her eye on the roof of one of the lower brownstone buildings across the park. A door opened and a little girl walked out stiffly, looked over her shoulder and then suddenly looked forward as if directed.

_Amy._

Jane stared.

"Miss?"

Jane looked over to see woman in a business suit walking hurriedly over to Jane. The detective half-rose. Then looked again at the rooftop door of the building. Amy was still standing there.

"Miss? I was told you dropped your phone."

The woman handed Jane a phone identical to the one she found yesterday in the warehouse.

"Where did you find this?" Jane asked, looking again at Amy, then back to the woman.

"A man just stopped me just now on the corner, said he saw you drop this. I'm sorry, I'm really late. Here." The woman started off.

"Did you see his face?" Jane tried to stop the woman.

"No I'm sorry, I lost him in the crowd as soon as I got the phone. Look I'm really late, here. I thought good Samaritans were non-existent these days."

The phone began to ring.

"Oh, just in time."

"Thank you," Jane managed before picking up the phone. "Hello." Jane turned to look at the rooftop door. The door was shut. Amy was gone.

"Nicely done, detective. Now don't do anything crazy like think about interrogating my helper there, or storming the building. We've already gone."

"What do you want?" Jane stood staring through where Amy had been only seconds earlier.

"Roger Green's business was valued at two million when he sold it. That's what I want."

"You want two million for Amy?" Jane shook her head. "We're in a recession, Adam. Any chance of a friendly discount?"

"Left in multiple lockers at South Station. Got a pen? The lockers you're looking for are 36, 56, 74 and 125. For your convenience, I've picked ones located on opposite ends of the station. I don't want you to get a leg up now, Rizzoli. All money must be deposited simultaneously at 7am two days from now. No tricks or the girl dies."

_Click._

"Goddamnit." Jane exchanged the ransom phone for her own and quickly dialled Frost. Boston Hotel, brown and white building, south corner of the park, rooftop door."

"Meet you there," said Frost.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Dr. Isles hovered over the same pencil Ethan chewed the day before, analyzing the teeth marks. Maura chewed her lip and squinted and punched a few keys. The teeth marks appeared on the screen now as big as an inch wide. Maura stared and leaned back.

She absentmindedly took a pen from her desk and started to twirl it like Ethan while staring at the computer. Her email chimed and she leaned forward, opening a document.

"Lab results."

Maura clicked print and walked over to her printer, still twirling the pen. The list of chemicals found on the pencil matched any dozen or so known substances, even a few germs associated with the common cold and flu. Maura mentally thanked herself for adopting an hourly regime of using Purell on her hands. She was nearly down the list of results when one caught her eye.

"Magnesium silicate."

Dr. Isles walked over to her bookshelf and plucked a massive book titled "Chemical Names for Common Substances, Volume Eight" and leafed through the pages. "Ok, here it is. Magnesium silicate. Otherwise known as French Chalk."

Maura reached for her cell phone.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

Jane stood on the windy rooftop of the building now being canvassed by a team of CSI. Jane turned to one of them.

"Anything?"

"Nothing yet, sorry detective."

Jane took a deep breath and stole a moment to take in the view. From up here, she could see the entire Boston Common and adjacent park. Turning around, she could see college campuses and the Charles River. It was a beautiful day. Not a day for a kid to be held in captivity against her will.

Looking down at the common, she could see the Duck Pond. Jane smiled.

_Jane took Maura ice skating along with her family last December. She thought Maura would refuse, but found out very quickly that not only was the doctor proficient at skating, but practically a pro having won many skating tournaments as a child. Angela sipped hot cocoa (and rumored Baileys) from a thermos while she watched Jane and Frankie skate figure eights and perform hat tricks and mock goal celebrations. But it was Maura who held everyone transfixed with her grace on the ice. At one point, all three had stopped to watch as Maura performed a simple turn, then reversed direction without making one mark on the ice. Snow had just started to fall and the crew had asked everyone to vacate while they broke out the Zamboni. Everyone had left except Jane who stood staring at Maura still making circles in the advanced area of the rink. _

"_She's beautiful," said Angela who had snuck up to her daughter. _

_Jane was still transfixed. "She's amazing."_

_It was only when Maura realized she had to clear the ice and started skating toward the doors when Jane realized she'd better do the same. _

_Frankie still never let her live that down._

Jane's phone rang and she picked up, recognizing the ring tone.

"Hey Maur, what's up?"

"French Chalk."

"Gesundheit."

"No, Jane. It's a substance I found on Ethan's pencil. Magnesium silicate. Otherwise known as French Chalk. Popular among artists for making primer to be painted over and with sculptors. Did you know that it changes color when heated? Despite the name, it wasn't only popular among French artists, did you know-"

"Maura! Google-translation please."

"French Chalk is also popular in the repair of pneumatic tires."

_Silence_

"Pneumatic tires, Jane. Bicycles—"

"Yes, I know Maura. My dad used to do the same with sidewalk chalk when we rode over nails on our bikes. It would help keep the inner tube from sticking to the tire. Look it makes sense given Ethan owns bike shops."

"French chalk had about a dozen uses, Jane. I'm looking at the chemical results from Dana and Roger Green and both bodies had the same residue. You said Dana was an artist, but failed to mention she was one of the emerging new wave sculptors of Boston."

"Sorry. I left my Zagat manual at home, Maura."

"That's cuisine. I'm talking art, Jane. Do you think this is just coincidental? It would be understandable if the substance was found on all three given they were avid cyclists and Dana was an artist."

"It's something. It's more than we had, Maura."

"I'll keep looking. If there's something here, I'll find it."

Jane smiled. "I know you will. Thanks, Maura."

Jane hung up her phone as Korsak and Frost walked up.

"Jesus. Whoever heard of a ten story walk-up?" Breathed Korsak.

"How are those booty camp aerobics classes working out for you, Korask? I got those on Groupon, brother so you better redeem. They expire next month."

"Yah, Frost." Korsak shuffled his feet and put his hands up. "I'll get around to it, OK?"

"Yah, we're deep in it if we don't come up with something," Jane forced the conversation back on track. Please tell me you have at least a partial print."

"No, but we did find torn fabric on a splintered door back there. It's small, but maybe Dr. Isles can match it to the other ones she pulled from underneath our vic's nails."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"I'm sorry Jane." Maura frowned into the faces of Jane and Korsak. The doctor watched both pairs of shoulders slump. It wasn't the worst news she delivered but she hated when her scrupulous tests delivered no results. She'd run three separate tests on the fabric from the Boston Hotel to be sure but came up empty.

Korsak scratched his head. He'd been in the force too long to know The City didn't just hand over two million dollars without the promise of it being returned plus a suspect put behind bars. He went through his mental files once again.

"Did we miss something?"

"Guys," Frost burst into the room and moved over to Maura's computer, punching up a live feed of the evening news. A reporter was flanked by news vans and other policemen in front of the Green's home in Beacon Hill.

"Great," Jane sighed. "Now every nut-job is going to phone in with an eye-witness account we'll need to follow-up. We just lost our advantage."

"Not necessarily," said Frost. He held up a post-it. "Korsak, I know you're not a fan of our man Ethan so I ran some background checks. His books might be clean, but not his blackbook. I tracked down an ex-girlfriend, ex-fiancée actually. Stacie McMaan. The brothers had a fallout right before Roger sold the business and turns out Roger cut Ethan out of the will at the eleventh hour. Ethan had no idea the will had been changed. Stacie met Amy last week for the first time. The two have been best friends since college."

"How much was he to inherit?" Korsak was smiling now.

Frost smiled back. "A cool two million."

Jane started to pace back and forth. "Little brother gets voted off the island and doesn't even know it. Tries to steal the will and discovers Amy. Robbery goes bad and he sees no other alternative. Possible motive, but does it put him at our crime scene?"

"Perhaps." Maura perked up. "French chalk, the substance we found on the Greens and Ethan is also commonly used to cut grease and oil on fabrics."

Korsak stood up. "Like if you're trying to clean your clothes after hanging around a dirty warehouse?"

"Nice work, Maura." Jane reached for her phone. "Frost, let's bring that son of a bitch in."

All three got up in one motion and headed for the door and Jane gave Maura a smile, mouthing "thank you" as she walked out. Maura leaned against the counter and couldn't fight the smile on her lips.

The Cambridge townhouse where Ethan Green lived was modest compared to his brother's. Still Jane guessed the Range Rover with bike rack parked out front could only belong to one person.

"Nice. My sister-in-law has one of those. Customized rack can run you five grand. Not to mention the Rover. That will set you back almost six figures if you've got all the bells and whistles." Frost shifted uneasily in the passenger seat of Jane's car.

"Gas guzzling car with a five grand bike rack. Very green." Jane laughed and they both emerged, guns drawn.

Once hitting the apartment door, Jane put her ear to the wall. Movement and a thump sounded through the wall. Jane knocked on the door.

"Ethan, it's Detective Rizzoli, Boston PD, please open up."

Another thump and Jane nodded to Frost. Frost threw his leg at the door and it flew open and they charged down a hallway. Clear. Left into a bedroom. Clear. Heading down into the living room, they could see Ethan rise, holding a bicycle pump. Frost clothes-lined Ethan who fell and was tackled and cuffed in seconds.

The room fell silent except for the blaring music coming out of Ethan's ears. Jane ripped out his ear buds and Ethan grimaced.

"Nice bike." Jane smiled.

"Jane," Frost called and motioned with his head to Ethan's hands. Both were covered with chalk.

"Let's go for a ride, Ethan."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Frost and Jane sat across a very sweaty Ethan Green in the interrogation room, the same room they'd sat in for the last four hours. They'd gone through the same dozen questions and Ethan wasn't breaking. He insisted on not knowing about Amy, denied knowing about the will and had gladly offered up alibis for during the murder, ransom calls and warehouse explosion. Jane had left the room several times to check her temper and each time, asked for an update on the South Station raid. Plain-clothed police had reported no unusual activity. Meanwhile the clock ticked and Amy was still out there, held against her will. Jane leaned back in her chair when there was a knock at the door. Jane got up and joined Korsak in the hallway.

"Alibi for during the murder checks out. Was on the Acela train with a dozen others for a ribbon-cutting ceremony in New Haven. Claimed to be on bike rides during the ransom calls. We're just chasing that up. They might check out." Korsak leaned against the wall.

Jane kicked a nearby garbage can, launching it across the hall.

"You know I tried that with one of those gallon water jugs in 89. Pulled my groin. I still get pins and needles when I see a Sparklets truck." Korsak winked.

"Really? Thank you. I'll never drink water again without thinking of your—You know what, this is disgusting."

Korsak laughed. "Hey, Maura was hoping we could get her a copy of the adoption papers for Amy. She's become a pro at analyzing them, probably because she'll never see her own with that court order. You OK with that?"

"Yah, whatever she wants, Korsak. You know that." Jane started to head back into the interrogation room—

"You guys OK?"

Jane paused at the door and looked at her feet. "I don't know."

Three hours later, Ethan's alibis checked out and he was released. Jane had managed to get Cavanaugh's approval to tail Ethan, but for now, he was Joe Public once again.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It had taken the next day for Cavanaugh to convince the Chief of Police to allow the raid at South Station, complete with two million genuine dollars in dufflebags. The raid would be difficult given Adam had left only specific instructions about the drop off, but ambiguity around what happened before or after. Jane, Frost and Korsak sat in the bullpen hovering over a blueprint of South Station with each of the four lockers circled in red.

Korsak rubbed his eyes. "Ok, so who's playing caddy?"

Jane looked at Korsak and Frost. "We need a fourth."

"What about me?" A plain-clothed Frankie Rizzoli walked into the bullpen, his badge only semi-hidden under his suit jacket.

"Detective Armani, damn." Frost high fived Frankie as he walked into the bullpen.

"Congrats, kid." Korsak gave him a pat on the back and a firm handshake. "Jane, we've got our fourth."

"What, Frankie? No."

"Come on, Jane." Jane was slightly freaked out at the chorus of male complaints that erupted and was silenced.

Frankie walked up to Jane, slightly serious than she'd have liked. "Would you rather I take on my first raid under someone else's command? VICE?"

"Yah, no, OK don't even mention the devil's name." Frost mocked like he was going to throw up while Korsak pretended to cry.

"This is your op. I won't showboat. I'll go in, drop off the bag and come out. Following orders."

"To the letter, little brother." Jane realized this was the first of many missions Frankie would have to run and one day he could even lead them. It was an unwelcome knot in her stomach. She only had herself to blame. Frankie had followed in his sister's footsteps since they were little kids.

"One condition though, Frankie."

Frankie frowned.

"You tell Ma." Frankie's eyes bulged out of his head and he started pleading with his older sister to do his dirty work.

"We've got our fourth caddy!" And the four of them crowded around the blueprints, going through the raid about twenty times before calling it a night. The raid was tomorrow morning and they all needed their rest. Rally was at 0500am.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Jane received a text and met Maura down at The Dirty Robber. By the time she reached the bar, Maura was ordering another beer.

"From the _bottle_. Are we slumming it, Doctor Isles?" Jane slid into the seat next to Maura and winked causing Maura to laugh and quickly go for her napkin.

"Make that two," Jane said as she motioned toward the bar tender.

"You forget that I like beer now."

"Oh you do," Jane said in a playful way.

"Yes, and so I've decided to expand my gastronomic palate wherever possible, even if it's at The Robber."

"Sounds painful but if it means drink more beer, I approve."

"Early night for me, Isles." Jane took a swig and played with Maura's napkin.

Maura didn't look up at first, fighting for the smile to not fade from her lips.

Jane could see Maura's wheels turning and didn't push it. She was just happy to be alone with her. Jane put her hand on Maura's knee and gave it a squeeze. Maura looked up at those concerned chocolate beauties again. Dazzling.

"We'll be fine. We're ready, Maura."

"I'm sorry I couldn't find anything else today before the raid. I've expedited the lab tests as much as I can, but they take time to rule out oddities. I wanted us to be sure –"

"Maura, we're good. We've got the cash. It's laced with GPS serum so we're hoping we follow the cash if we don't get lucky beforehand."

"How many dufflebags does it take exactly to hold two million dollars?"

"Let's just say Korsak nearly gave himself a hernia trying to lift one."

Jane started to laugh and took another pull from her bottle.

"That's not funny Jane." You know the odds of hernia among men Korsak's age are triple the—"

"Gah, ah. Let's not discuss Korsak's privates OK? That's _twice_ in twenty-four hours. Let's just enjoy our time alone together."

Maura smiled. "Take a walk with me?"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

It had been years since Jane had walked the abandoned stalls of Faneuil Hall at night. She and Frankie used to play ball at a yard a few blocks down when they were kids and she had fond memories of riding her bike up and down the steps of the government buildings and flying through the financial district at night, a ghost town on the weekends and heaven for a kid on two wheels.

She and Maura walked the cobbled streets and watched as the last of the stalls packed up for the night. The night was chilly and Maura shivered before taking Jane's arm in hers. Jane smiled and hugged Maura closer. At the end of the stalls sat a row of benches Jane took a seat thinking Maura would follow her. Instead, Dr. Isles stood, facing the detective.

"Jane. I know that, things...have been different between us since Hoyt. And I just don't want you to worry because. It's only because I care about you. Just, please be careful tomorrow."

When Maura spoke, her breath came out in steady, heavy streams of condensation. It was cold, but Jane was sweating under her peacoat. Jane rose to face Maura. "I know you care, Maura. Seriously, don't worry, OK? It will be fine."

Maura laughed a sad laugh and looked at Jane so intensely that the detective fell silent.

"Caring about you is a full time job, Jane."

Jane didn't know where this conversation was going, but it was serious so she threw out her only defence mechanism, humour. "Yes, Mom."

"That's not funny." Maura huffed and turned and walked a few paces away from Jane, leaving her in the condensation that followed. Jane walked up and Maura turned around suddenly.

"You make your decisions. You _choose_ to put yourself in harm's way. People like me, like your family. All we can do is watch, look for the exits and see if you come out alive. We hold our breath until you do. We don't get to choose."

Jane sat down on the bench. She'd never seen Maura so open, so upset.

"It's worse being stuck at the precinct and relying on someone else telling me that you'll be OK which I will do tomorrow. I get it. I suppose that's easier than actually _seeing_ you get hurt – or hurting yourself. I don't know."

"Maura, don't—"

"Do you know how many times I've watched you almost die? Do you know what it's like to be collateral damage? You're not the only survivor."

Jane's head was reeling. She'd never really thought about the toll her career had taken on people who cared about her. The worried looks and kind warnings had honestly become commonplace, even annoying at times. _Do they think I can't do my job?_ Jane kicked herself for every time she'd thought that. She thought about her mother, about Frankie, about Maura.

Maura took a breath and Jane looked up and into her eyes.

"People like me. People like _Amy_...We learn very quickly to hold onto the family we've got. And you're my family, Jane. It's a brave, noble thing you do and I'm proud of you for it. But I'll _never_ stop worrying. Not ever. You _matter_. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Maura looked at her feet, then into Jane's eyes and sighed.

"I love you, Jane."

Maura half-laughed and looked away. It was a matter-of-fact statement, but the look on the doctor's face was one of defeat and vulnerability. She'd played her hand and didn't care. It mattered more for Jane to know how she felt than if she reciprocated the same feelings.

_Come what may._

Maura stared off into the distance, lost in her own thoughts. Jane wondered if Maura was even interested in a reply. This was entirely new territory for the detective so she relied on her instinct. It told her to get off her ass.

_Don't screw this up, Rizzoli._

Jane rose and walked up to Maura who still wouldn't look at her. The wind kicked up and Maura shivered. _Look at me, please. _Jane touched Maura's chin and turned her head. Maura had unshed tears in her eyes and she smiled a sad smile.

"I didn't mean to upset you—"

But Maura was cut off by Jane who put a thumb against her lips. "You didn't."

Jane gathered all of her courage to close the last centimeter between them slowly. _Don't spook her._ She stroked Maura's cheek with one hand and lifted her chin with the other. Jane's heart was in her throat. She never felt more vulnerable than this moment. She'd thought about kissing Maura thousands of times but a part of her never thought she'd actually get the opportunity and there was a weird comfort in that. That meant the flirting could continue and nobody would get hurt. But Jane was no longer satisfied. She wanted this woman. Jane took a breath and took a chance. Stepping closer, Jane finally kissed Maura.

It was slow at first, hesitant. Maura surprised Jane and kissed her deeper, knocking the detective a little off-balance but Jane reciprocated. Maura smiled. Jane felt her breathing synchronize with Maura's and their bodies bend together. Jane felt Maura grab her neck and lace her hands through her hair, pulling their bodies even closer. Jane let out a moan at the taste of Maura's lips, put her hands inside Maura's jacket and could feel the doctor's body radiating heat. _My God. _It could have been seconds or minutes, but they lost all track of time and finally broke apart, breathing heavily in two cloudy streams. Jane put her forehead against Maura's and they both closed their eyes.

Maura smiled. "I'm not your mother, Jane."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Jane, Frost, Korsak and Frankie stood at opposite ends of South Station. Each carried an unmarked dufflebag. Passersby had no idea they were passing within inches of millions as they hurried in and out of the station. At 6:55am, each detective checked their watch and started walking toward their assigned locker. Each could hear radio checks from well-hidden snipers and plain-clothed police in the city. No sign of Adam. No sign of anything out of the ordinary.

Jane hefted her duffle bag. It felt extra heavy this morning. She'd volunteered to take the third leg of surveillance on Ethan. He'd been in his apartment the entire evening and was when she left for the station. A check just confirmed Ethan had gone out for an early bike ride and he was currently pedalling his way along the Fens with a few buddies. He was going to walk and Jane prayed for a reason for her to shoot the bastard.

6:58pm and all three detectives had arrived at their locker. Each deposited the needed coins to release the key and opened the door. Each locker would be empty with a solid wall in back of it. Each used peripheral vision to check for any surprises, but there were none. It was too quiet. Dufflebags were shoved in and doors shut with the keys remaining. In the doors. Five minutes later, all four detectives sat in the back of a surveillance van.

"Too easy. Did anybody see anything?" Jane was pissed and ran a hand quickly through her hair, tugging out the hidden earpiece.

"Nothing," said Frost. He tore off his vest and sat at the small computer console in the van.

Frankie could see the frustration on his big sister's face and wanted nothing more to help. Anything to bring back her smile. The smile that said everything was right in the world. "Maybe we'll catch something. We don't have a visual of the lockers because they are inside, but we've patched through surveillance cameras so we'll know if anyone touches our money."

Jane ran a comforting hand down Frankie's neck and gave his shoulder a squeeze. She prayed his optimism would come through today.

Five hours later Jane and Frost were hovering over a screen, staring at an otherwise normal operating train station. Frankie and Korsak sat on the floor of the van playing paper football. Korsak flicked the paper football through Frankie's fingers creating a small end zone and the paper ricocheted off of Frankie's badge up onto the console.

"Foul," growled Jane and tossed the football back. Korsak and Frankie made small panicked faces and slowly got to their feet and stretched. Five hours and nothing. _Was the money still in the lockers?_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Maura stared at the clock. The raid had begun hours ago and she'd received a text from Jane saying the drop-off had gone smoothly. An hour after that, she'd received "Hi M. Stuck in van w/ 3 smelly SOBs. Nothing yet. Miss u. xx J." Maura smiled and heard her email chime. She quickly texted back, "Miss you too. Looking adptn papers now. Be safe. xxM." Maura put down her phone and opened the document, skimming the details. Date, names, adoption agency, notary public.

_Wait._

Listed next to the notary public was Stacie McMaan. Maura remembered Frost had said Stacie had only heard of Amy a week ago. The adoption form dated thirty days prior disproved that. _Why would Stacie lie to Frost? _Maura Googled "Stacie McMaan" and "Rutgers." A dozen hits came up and she clicked on a _Boston Globe _article among the top results. The story, titled "Budding Talent to Tailor to the Stars" dated 2001 and showed a beaming Stacie and Ethan standing in a one-room design studio in Somerville. Maura clicked through the accompanying photos and saw Stacie fitting a tuxedo jacket to a happy patron. In her hand Stacie held measuring tape and chalk. Maura squinted and zoomed in. Her pulse started to race. _French chalk._ Maura Googled "French Chalk" and started reading through the search results.

"Used for many purposes...artists...cleaning agent. Used by tailors to mark clothing."

_My God._

Maura reached for her cell phone and dialled Jane.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Jane nearly jumped out of her skin when the phone in her pocket vibrated a text alert. It wasn't her phone, but the one given to her in the park. _The hell? _Was Ethan texting from his bike rides, now? Rizzoli clicked on the phone.

"_Thx 4 the 2 mill. I've left the kid. U will find her eventlly."_

Jane grabbed her radio and immediately opened all channels. "Rush the lockers now, now, now. All teams."

The four of them watched the grainy video feed of four fire teams storm the locker areas and open each of the four marked lockers. Each one was empty.

Jane yanked off her vest and radio and threw it against the side of the van, yanking open the door.

"Goddamnit!" Jane yelled as she stood in front of an empty locker. A hand appeared from the locker and grabbed Jane's shoulder and she nearly drew her piece. Looking through she could see Korsak's face on the otherside.

"They all had false backs."

"Jane," Frost called over hear earpiece. Frankie and I have been watching the video feeds. We missed it before and just double-checking now, but Stacie McMaan was at the station today."

"We've got her confirmed at all four locations less than an hour after our drop off," said Frankie.

Frost smiled and pushed an enthusiastic Frankie off of his shoulder.

"We didn't recognize her at first because she's wearing a uniform. We've zoomed in and she's got keys on her belt. My guess is she had access to the backs of the lockers and stored the money somewhere. There's hundreds of trains and buses going through the station. It's going to take time to see what she did with it. Last visual is of Stacie is her exiting the station at 8:05."

"Christ, Frost that's two hours ago."

Korsak caught the tail end of the conversation and Jane fell silent at the panic at his face.

"Jane. Stacie was cleared to view Dana Green's body this morning."

Jane dialled Maura's cell phone. Jane could always count on Maura picking up on the second ring. Every time. She held her breath and counted rings. One. Two. Three. Four. Jane tried again. One. Two. Three. Four.

A knock at Dr. Isle's door and Maura rose to stand face-to-face with Stacie McMaan and her revolver.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Cavanaugh. Korsak. We've got a possible suspect in HQ. A Stacie McMaan. Not confirmed, but highly likely she's our perp. Get muscle down to the morgue. She was planning a visit today. We're on our way." Korsak and Jane were running out of South Station at this point. Jane jumped the bomb barrier and hopped over the hood of a police car.

"Gimme the damn keys, officer. That's an order!"

Jane and Korsak jumped into the first police vehicle and Jane threw back the stick and floored it, flashing reds and blues. Frost and Frankie screamed right behind in Jane's car. Two motorcycles took the lead and diverted traffic as the entourage of black and whites flew down the city to the precinct. In five minutes they were in the building, Jane taking point.

Jane, Frost and Frankie flew down the stairs and into the morgue only to see Cavanaugh and half a dozen other uniforms standing there empty handed. Jane looked around furiously and walked into the room. "Cavanaugh."

"Not here, not on any floor. She's gone. But we found this." Cavanaugh held up Maura's cell phone. Jane ran to Maura's office and opened up her file cabinet and stared at Maura's Birkin purse, tucked in its usual spot. Jane knew Maura never went anywhere without either and her heart sank. Jane holstered her gun and leaned against a counter for support. She felt dizzy. Acid in her throat. Jane could only count on one hand the times in her life where she felt this kind of fear.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Hello!

I just wanted to say a big thank you to all the reviewers. You're a very welcoming community and your words of encouragement make me want to write. I'm glad you enjoy the stories and feel I've created an original storyline, minus the clichés or eye-rolling predictable plots. Please encourage your friends to read my story, pass it on if you think it's worth the read – and encourage them to review if they like/don't like it.

Maybe one day I'll be among the top red R&I stories. Who knows.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_The body has five senses. Sight, smell, touch, taste and hearing. When the body loses agility in one of those senses, others compensate. _

Maura's head felt like it was going to explode. She tried opening her eyes but that made the throbbing in her head increase. Taking a breath, Maura listened. Slowly different sounds began to flood her eardrums. Some she could recognize. Dripping water. Creaking wood. Street traffic. She inhaled. Paint thinner. She moved her cheek and felt painted floorboards underneath her. _Loft? Above ground. _Maura slowly opened her eyes. Staring back at her was Stacie McMaan.

"Sit up, Doc."

Maura weighed her options and decided it best to comply given the circumstances and sat up. Her hands were bound so she did her best to lean up against the wall behind her. She looked around. The stacks of acrylic paints, rows of drying busts and half-dressed mannequins told her she was in a studio. Looking over Stacie's shoulder, Maura could see the top of a gothic arch on the building across the street. Maura recognized it. She was near Davis Square in Somerville.

"You and Dana shared a studio."

"Good guess, Doctor.

"I don't guess." Maura shifted to allow better blood circulation to her hands. Her head started throbbing and her vision blurred a little. Whatever Stacie had hit her with had a lasting effect. Maura licked her lips and tasted blood. _Bitch. _"Where's Amy?"

Stacie smiled. "Ethan's apartment."

_So she has no idea his alibis checked out. _Maura decided to play along and prayed Jane would make the connection between Stacie, the Green's and the adoption papers before... "Won't Amy's testimony incriminate you?"

Stacie walked up to Maura slowly and cocked her head. "A blindfold and digital voice scrambler go a long way." Stacie smiled. "Technology makes anything possible. It helps little people do big things. Ethan taught me that." Stacie picked her gun and held it.

Maura's heart ached for Amy and what she must have gone through during the past four days. Blindfolded, alone and her only human contact was a nightmarish voice. Maura could feel tears burning in her eyes and looked away. She felt something prick her forearm. _Metal? _Maura slowly started rubbing the tape binding her hands against the metal object. The best thing she could do to disguise the sound was talk.

"Did he teach you how to be a notary public too?"

Stacie hesitated, "That was before Ethan. Paid the bills so I could keep studying." Stacie got up and feathered one of the tailored jackets pinned to a mannequin. "Know much about the adoption process, do you Maura? It is Maura isn't it?" Stacie pointed at Maura with the gun each time she mentioned her name, then sat back down. "Doesn't prove anything except I was a witness to my best friend officially becoming a mom. Happiest day of her life."

"Was that before or after you heard Ethan was cut out of the will?" Maura felt the first row of tape snap apart between her wrists. "Did it upset you when Roger swapped Ethan's name for Amy's?"

"She was his kid, it made no difference to me. But Ethan. Ethan was fine with it. Ethan was always fine with _everything _Roger did. You know he worshipped Roger even after the business was sold? Ethan knew he'd lost out on millions and still loved that sonofabitch. Said he was happier fixing bikes. He didn't care about _our_ life, what that money could have meant for _us_."

"So now you're framing him with a niece he's never met."

"Quiet."

"Do you know what you've done to Amy?"

"I said, quiet."

Maura felt the second and final piece of tape snap and separate her wrists. Everything in her mind was telling her to be quiet, to stay and wait for help but she couldn't stay still. She kept thinking of Amy, orphaned twice and likely emotionally scarred in the process. She thought about Jane and how this woman had nearly taken away the woman she loved – all because she wanted money. Maura's head throbbed and she felt sweat break out on her temple as she slowly rose to her feet.

"Keep still, doctor. Consider that your final warning."

_No._

"Violence. Kidnapping. Isolation. Abuse. Neglect. It might be years before we know what your actions have done to Amy. My hypothesis would be you've eliminated any chance she had at a normal life."

Stacie rose and cocked the gun, then pointed it straight at Maura's chest.

"Detective Frost said you knew a lot about the adoption process and that you were looking at the certificate for clues. I knew you'd know. Staging Amy at Ethan's has bought me time. Time is up. You do know that I'm going to kill you, right?"

_Not if Jane kills me first. _


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Everyone crowded around a monitor in the bullpen and watched the grainy footage of Maura being escorted out of headquarters with Stacie McMaan right behind her. Maura didn't make any signs of struggle.

_Good girl, Jane thought._

Frost punched up street footage from a camera located a few blocks east of the precinct. Maura and Stacie came into view and stopped at a van. Stacie opened the back and motioned for Maura to get in. Maura hesitated.

Jane bit her nails and had been pacing behind the crowd but stood still at this point. Frost paused the video and spoke to nobody in particular.

"Not sure you want to see this."

Jane reached over and clicked 'play' and there was about five more seconds of what looked like dialogue. Stacie advanced on Maura.

"Look out kid," Korsak said to the video.

Stacie then reached into her purse and drew out what looked like a gun, then hit Maura over the head with it sending the doctor to her knees. There was an audible groan from the bullpen led by Jane who could feel her stomach lurch. She kept watching as Stacie stuffed Maura into the van, closed the doors and drove off.

Frost stopped the video and zoomed in on the back of the van. "No plates but we're pulling information on Maura's computer. See if there's something there. Running a check on all known whereabouts for Stacie McMaan."

Jane barely made it to the ladies restroom before locking the door and throwing up. Ten minutes later, Jane sat shaking next to the toilet. Her body was still in spasms and she couldn't shake the nausea or the repeated image of Maura being hit by Stacie. Jane was used being in harm's way, but couldn't cope when Maura was involved. She thought about Hoyt and how he cut Maura in front of her. She could still hear the taser hit Maura and see her fall back helpless. Jane's stomach lurched again and she positioned herself over the toilet only to dry heave. She gasped and sat back against the stall. Concentrated on her breathing and felt her pulse slow down slightly. _Get it together. Find Maura. _

Her phone vibrated on the bathroom tile next to her hand and she looked down at it. Frost.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Still overwhelmed by the wonderful reviews – seriously, you all know how to humble a writer. The fact that you're enjoying my story and asking for more chapters is what motivates me to churn out more pages. You have all been patient and asking for Jane to find Maura. I thought it was time for a bit more action as well.

Happy Sunday.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Jane barely made it to the ladies restroom before locking the door and throwing up. Ten minutes later, Jane sat shaking next to the toilet. Her body was still in spasms and she couldn't shake the nausea or the repeated image of Maura being hit by Stacie. Jane was used being in harm's way, but couldn't cope when Maura was involved. She thought about Hoyt and how he cut Maura in front of her. She could still hear the taser hit Maura and see her fall back helpless. Jane's stomach lurched again and she positioned herself over the toilet only to dry heave. She gasped and sat back against the stall. Concentrated on her breathing and felt her pulse slow down slightly. Get it together. Find Maura. _

_Her phone vibrated on the bathroom tile next to her hand and she looked down at it. Frost. _

Chapter 28

It was as if a bomb went off at HQ. By the time Jane returned to the bullpen, teams were starting to split up. They'd found Amy and Frost had followed Maura's digital trail on her computer. They had a location. Jane palmed her sidearm and reached for her jacket. She didn't have to tell Korsak which direction she was going. Frost handed her the familiar bright blue POLICE vest and she donned it in one go, breathing in the familiarity of the second skin she knew meant shit was hitting the fan.

Frankie walked up and put his hand on her shoulder. He'd been rallied as part of the Amy recovery party and turned to go with Korsak. "Find her, Janie. Just don't get hurt, OK?" Jane rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, what we don't tell Ma won't hurt her, right?"

Franking frowned slightly. "You forget she works at the police station. She knows all about this. Besides, it's not Ma I was talking about."

"Let's go Rizzoli, Korsak shouted a little too loudly." Frankie quickly checked his sidearm and followed Korsak out of the bullpen. Jane didn't miss the wink Korsak gave her on the way out.

Jane turned to Frost who was suited and booted, ready for the raid. She thought for a beat. "Stacie could have people watching for her. If we show up with lights and sirens, Maura's…Frost looked away. "Frost, what kind of car do you drive?" Frost's face fell.

"Hell no."

Jane snatched his keys and flew out of the bullpen with Frost in pursuit. "Damnit, Jane it's not my car!"


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Jane shifted into third gear as she swerved the BMW i-Series in and out of traffic. Seeing a green light turn to yellow a few blocks down, she grinned and shifted into fourth. The car lurched forward and the purr of the engine increased in volume so much that it sounded as if the doors would fly off. Frost held on tight to the "oh shit!" handle as Jane drove the car like a Formula 1 driver.

"Learn this shit at racing school?"

Jane grinned and shifted down as they powered around a corner and into the neighbourhood where Stacie's studio was. _Almost there. Hang on, Maura. _

Jane had given explicit instructions that back-up units get no closer than four blocks in case Stacie had set up surveillance – or worse – decided to make a run for it using Maura as a hostage. _No. This bitch had taken away the most powerful force in Jane's life and inflicted who knows what kind of trauma. Nobody hurts Maura. She'd made that perfectly clear with Hoyt, with Doyle, with Ian. Between Stacie and Jane, she knew only one of them was going to emerge alive. _

Jane passed the 4 block radius and saw units strategically placing themselves in a subtle but inconspicuous circumference.

"Address?" Jane gunned the engine one last time through a red light and turned suddenly on a side street shifting down and coming to a crawl.

"Sixty Eight. About a block and a half up that way."

Frosts cell phone vibrated and he picked it up. He mouthed "Korsack." And Jane moved the car into a cluster of trees and shut off the engine. "She ok? No, we're just on scene, about to—what?" Frosts eyes went wide and he covered the phone and looked at Jane.

"Barry, what the hell?"

"Found Amy. She's OK. They are speaking with her now. Child services are on their way, but Jane. Amy overheard Stacie. She knew Maura had asked to look at the adoption certificate. She knew Maura would have made the discovery. She said she overheard Stacie make a vow that she'd kill Dr. Isles either way – Jane!"

Jane was already out the door and halfway down the block in front of Frost before he could climb out of the car and hang up with Korsak. He knew nothing would stop Jane now, even if it meant her going in alone. It was pure adrenaline and he knew something more driving on Detective Rizzoli. He lengthened his stride. Damn if she was going into that shit storm alone.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"The average gunshot emits a sound measuring between one hundred and twenty to one hundred and sixty decibels. Depending on the time of day, that sound can be heard from far away as two miles—"

Stacie un-cocked her gun and placed it on a light table, exchanging it for a pair of fabric shears. "You're right. Too loud."

Stacie charged at Maura and the place lit up like New Year's Eve. Glass exploded as a body flew through the door and tackled Stacie taking half of the studio furniture with them. Just before going over, Maura caught the name on the back of a blue and white vest.

_RIZZOLI. _

Jane smashed Stacie's hand to the floor and she dropped the cutting shears.

Frost barged through the door and saw the two women on the floor grappling. He took aim but couldn't get a clear shot off without hitting Jane. _Damnit. Not again._

"Get her out of here, Frost!" Jane shouted as Stacie caught an elbow on Jane's temple and momentarily stunned Jane who used her body weight to fall onto Stacie. _Jesus this woman is strong._

Jane's leg kicked the table and Stacie's gun fell to the floor near Maura. Maura looked at it calmly, then at Frost.

"Hell no. Dr. Isles - Maura, move toward me."

Maura looked at Frost with a glacial clarity that took his breath away. Frost shook his head but he know Dr. Isles had already made her decision and moved toward the gun. _Shit. _There was no way Frost could get to Maura because Jane and Stacie were in between them. He lifted and took aim again, but there still wasn't a clear shot.

The grappling stopped and slowly both women rose. Maura couldn't understand until she looked at Stacie's hands. She had Jane's gun and it was pointed directly at the woman she loved. Her mind raced, flipping through velocities, projectiles and the odds of a police vest preventing a round at that range. Her eyes burned and she looked at Jane.

It was odd to be staring at the business end of her own gun. _Your firearm is your best friend and your worst enemy. _Jane had been told that on her first day at the academy and only ever believed the first part until today. The detective knew how clean she kept her gun. Its accuracy. She loved her gun. She knew one pull of the trigger and the round would fly true to its intended target and she'd be dead before she hit the ground. She looked at the gun and at Maura.

_She'd never told Maura she loved her._

Jane had loved Maura for years and didn't know why she'd never fess up to it. There were plenty of opportunities and she cursed herself for not manning up and telling her that night at Faneuil Hall. So many moments over the last several years and she'd genuinely missed her chance. A poisonous feeling erupted in her gut and travelled through her body. Jane was no longer scared. She was heartbroken.

Maura moved and Jane could see her more clearly. She had no control over the situation. But if she was to be taken out, she'd want her last image to be the woman she loved.

Jane stared into hazel eyes and the rest of the world fell away. "Take the shot." Jane's voice broke as she said it and then she closed her eyes as shots rang out.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The sound of several shots ricocheted off of the studio and then the room fell silent. Stacie McMaan looked at Jane in mild surprise as she slowly sank to her feet, leaving the detective standing. Jane opened her eyes and saw Stacie's body fall to the floor, dead. _Why didn't she feel anything? Was it adrenaline? _She looked at her body. She wasn't hit. She looked up and saw Maura pointing Stacie's gun, then slowly lower her arm.

"Frost." Jane shakily stepped over the body of Stacie McMaan as Frost kicked away the gun and checked the body and radioed in for back-up. The neighborhood was suddenly flooded with police sirens.

Maura blinked. She wasn't really sure what happened but Jane was standing in front of her. She looked at the weapon in her hand and put it down on a side table. It suddenly felt very heavy. Alien.

"Maura."

Maura stared at Stacie's body. _Did I really just—_ then felt a hands on her shoulders.

"Maura." Maura turned to look at Jane. She was alive. She was standing in front of her. She could feel her. Hear her. She could smell the sweat she saw dripping down her neck. Maura stared at Jane's vest and touched it. No bullet holes.

"You found me." Maura's head was spinning.

Jane exhaled and smiled. "You left a trail on your computer. I broke a few traffic laws getting here."

"I shot her." Maura's body tensed.

The studio flooded with uniforms and EMTs.

"Hey Rizzoli!" A voice called over from the crime scene.

"A minute for Christ's sake!" Jane called over her shoulder.

"You _saved_ me." Jane held Maura's face in her hands determined to do what she could to mitigate any emotional turmoil she could see building in Maura's face. "You saved my life, Maura."

"I couldn't let her do it." Maura shook her head. "I was tired of-" She swallowed hard and looked up at Jane. "I had a choice. I made it. I'd make it again."

"Jane." It was Frost. She turned and he held out his hand toward Maura. "Give me the sidearm and I'll keep 'em off your back."

Jane quickly handed Frost Stacie's gun and he bagged it and walked away.

Maura lowered her hands, but Jane panicked and grabbed them. "No, Maura. We're not done." Jane looked around and saw a doorway. She grabbed Maura and opened the door and walked through. They emerged on a balcony, a welcome oasis from the growing chaos inside.

Jane took Maura's hands again and looked at her with pleading eyes. "I have to say this. I didn't before. I should have a long time ago."

Maura's throat went dry.

_It was now or never, Rizzoli. _


	32. Chapter 32

Your reviews have been absolutely amazing and humbling. Such a motivation to continue writing – these pages are because of you. I know I've kept many of you waiting, so I hope you enjoy. As always, if you like the story, please feel free to review and share with others. I hope they like it too.

Chapter 32

_Maura lowered her hands, but Jane panicked and grabbed them. "No, Maura. We're not done." Jane looked around and saw a doorway. She grabbed Maura and opened the door and walked through. They emerged on a balcony, a welcome oasis from the growing chaos inside. _

_Jane took Maura's hands again and looked at her with pleading eyes. "I have to say this. I didn't before. I should have a long time ago."_

_Maura's throat went dry. _

_It was now or never, Rizzoli. _

"I-have been in love with you since the first day I met you. I don't always show it, but you mean everything to me. I should have told you a long time ago. I don't know why I didn't." She looked around and winced. "My timing sucks, I know. And there's a dead body in there. _Nice one, Rizzoli._ This isn't exactly how I'd planned it."

Maura bowed her head and laughed bringing Jane out of her spiral. They looked at one another. Jane pressed further. _Tell her damnit._

"I have _always_ loved you, Maura Isles."

Maura smiled and closed her eyes, breathing in Jane's last words and swallowed thickly. She'd wanted to hear them for so long and almost didn't believe that they'd been said except for overwhelming force in front of her. She opened her eyes to see that concerned face, never so open, so vulnerable as this moment and caressed Jane's cheek. Maura started to speak but only felt the frog in her throat. _Well, If I don't have the power of speech…_

Maura stepped closer, looking into Jane's eyes, her lips and back again. She brought her other hand up so that she was holding Jane's face and smiled. Jane bit her lip and Maura couldn't resist anymore. She kissed the detective gently in a exploratory, slow kiss that quickly intensified when she felt Jane's hands on her lower back. Hands groping for hair, buttons and for skin contact. The adrenaline that had begun to wear off from the shooting was quickly replaced by bona fide sexual desire. As she felt Maura's breath combine with her own and the taste of Maura's mouth, Jane couldn't prevent the moan that left her lips and Maura pulled her closer with a wicked smile.

_Holy shit. _

For the first time in her life, Jane felt peace.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

The next day was spent entirely on the welfare of Amy and Ethan. Amy began the first of many psych evaluations and Ethan was able to meet her for the first time. Amy responded immediately to Ethan given the resemblance to his brother and it turns out she loved bikes just as much as he did. Closer scrutiny of Roger and Dana's will revealed Roger had named Ethan legal guardian of Amy in the case of an untimely death. Ethan had every intention of honouring his brother's wishes and willingly applied for guardianship but realised it would be a long road.

Maura got to meet Amy briefly and they bonded over their adopted childhoods. Amy was surprisingly upbeat but Maura could recognize bits of Amy in herself. She wasn't a lost cause, but it would be uphill. Still, with the love of Ethan, she had a shot.

Frankie had spent nearly ten hours reviewing the surveillance tapes of South Station and had tracked the two million dollars to the belly of a Greyhound bus bound for Newark. He'd led the pursuit and had recovered each of the duffle bags and all of the cash earning him praise across the precinct and a nickname he hoped wouldn't stick. _Cash Money. _

Cavanaugh was enjoying his fifteen minutes of fame in a full day of press conferences related to the case while the rest of the bullpen decided to start the weekend early and hold a party at The Dirty Robber.

Frankie and Frost were in the midst of an arm wrestling contest at the bar and had half the bullpen divided, cheering either side. Angela and Jane stood behind Frankie while Maura and Korsak pulled for Frost. There was no official betting, but Korsak had a wad of ones in his hand. With one final push, Frost beat Frankie and the whole place went up.

"Daddy needs a new pair of shoes!" Korsak waved the money in his hand and Jane ordered another round. As the crowd mingled, Angela watched something remarkable unravel in front of her eyes. She always had her suspicions but nothing tangible to pin it on. Those days were gone. She got chills watching the sparks between her daughter and Dr. Isles. They were physically present but mentally, they could have been the only two people left in Boston.

Frost walked up to Maura and gave her a hug. "That was some bad ass shooting, Dr. Isles."

Maura laughed surprised and hesitated. She was still processing it all. "To be honest, Barry I don't know if I'll ever get used to it. Is that right?"

Frost smiled. "Let's hope you _never_ get used to it, Doc. You saved Jane's life. Be proud of that. I never had a clear shot. I know it sounds wrong. But I'm glad you did."

Maura looked at Jane who was in a conversation with Angela, only Jane wasn't fighting. Jane said something to her mother who hugged and kissed her. _Aw._

Jane sipped her beer and stared across the room at Maura. She was talking to Frost who she could tell was still beating himself up about not taking the shot. They'd talked and she'd forgiven him. Said she'd have done the same if it had meant accidentally hurting Maura. Dr. Isles sipped her wine and said something to Frost that made him laugh. She laughed and it carried over the din. Jane stood transfixed.

"She's good for you, you know," Angela said to her daughter. Jane turned to see her mom looking at her, proud and smiling. "I was telling Korsak I was surprised you didn't end up together sooner." Angela winked.

"Really. What about. Ice Road Truckers?"

Angela laughed and waved her hand. "I just said that to give ya a little push. You're brother was in on it too." Angela wobbled a little.

"Ok, _you_ are getting a lift home."

Angela batted Jane's hand away and kissed her daughter on the cheek. "I love you sweetie."

"I love you too, Ma."

Korsak came up and Angela waved. "That's my ride." Jane nodded at Korsak who smiled. Angela turned and motioned to Jane one last time. She couldn't help but embarrass her daughter, not while the doctor was watching. Jane bent her head and Angela whispered a little too loudly.

"Now marry her. Marry her quickly."

Maura stared at Jane. _Angela must have said something, but she didn't catch it. _Jane nearly choked on her beer and looked around. She then got quiet, smiled and rubbed her ear. _What did Mrs. Rizzoli say to her? _Maura smiled and walked toward the detective. _Her detective._ It was amazing just how easily Angela could embarrass her daughter. Jane was still smiling inwardly when she looked up and they locked eyes.

_Damn,_ _Jane Rizzoli, you make being embarrassed look sexy. _

The End

So what do you say…sequel?


End file.
